1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a detector, a lock-in detection device, a substrate, and a method for manufacturing a detector.
2. Related Art
There has been a solid state imaging device combining a photodiode and a lock-in amplifier (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). In the solid state imaging device, a circuit added for each pixel is increased or enlarged, an aperture rate drops and a performance as an imaging device is limited.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-040594